It's Us
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: It’s you and him. It’s contentment, happiness, affection, love, care, and everything else, you think, but none of the words can describe you and him at all.


Title: It's Us

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: Perfect pair, slight Golden Pair

Disclaimer: Since Tezuka bluntly said to Fuji "Ich liebe dich," therefore he'd claimed Fuji as his. I own none of them--they own each other and Konomi-sensei does.

A/N: I stole this style of writing from a Kingdom Hearts fic titled 'annual' by .glitter, so he is the genius one. It turns out worse than I intended to though..TT-TT It's unbeta-ed, so I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical mistake you

Written in my deprived state of fluff, thus the crappy title and fic. Dedicated to all my sistas, you know who you are~ XD

_A Tennis no Oujisama Fanfiction_

**It's Us**

_March_—it's the Cherry Blossom petals swirling everywhere on the wind. It's the seniors' graduation. It's teasing him about how he'll be the next captain for the tennis club. It's the scent of spring wafts in the air. It's waiting for him on the school gate while he continues his meeting with Ryuuzaki-sensei, probably deciding about who was going to take the vice-captain position.

**_It's patience_**

_April_—it's the last days of school. It's listening to Eiji's non-stop ramble about plans for the short holiday. It's staying a while longer to wait for him to finish the club report. It's reaching to touch the creases on his forehead with your forefinger. It's a grin from you, and a slight smile from him. It's the unspoken emotion conveyed through a tentative kiss. It's the awkward, yet content atmosphere he and you both have for a week.

_**It's silence**_

_May_—it's Golden Week. It's you asking for a date, and him bringing you to hike. It's dragging him around the town, with your camera in hand. It's his slight cough-like laughter. It's the first days of school and tennis practice. It's the coming of Echizen.

**_It's beginning_**

_June_—It's getting to know the club's new arrogant chibi prodigy. It's stealing kisses when the clubroom's empty. It's the beating of your heart when you see him playing. It's hugging him from behind when he sits down to do the student council report. It's a question from him—"Where is the real you?"—and a smile from you as a silent answer—"I don't know yet."

_**It's secret**_

_July_—it's intense tennis matches. It's his injury and rehabilitation. It's passing long nights peering at your cell phone, wondering if it will ever ring. It's opening a package and a letter from Kyuushu. It's days of determined training and will to surpass your limit. It's fake smiles and "I'm fine, neesan." It's finding yourself staring blankly at his seat when you pass his class, until Oishi comes out to ask if you have anything you need.

**_It's longing_**

_August_—it's the unbearable heat. It's the long-awaited school vacation. It's you going to Tachibana's house, testing your own skill. It's a feeling of "I'm not good enough yet." It's looking at the blue sky and wondering what he was doing. It's summer festivals in shrines. It's fireworks you watch without him. It's you staring down at your cell phone, wondering if you should call or not. It's days of contemplating who you are, and who he is, and who they are. It's the time you finally understand everything.

**_It's finding_**

_September_—it's the beginning of the Nationals. It's his homecoming. It's the disappointment that he put tennis over you. It's your unreasonable jealousy. It's his confusion. It's him pulling you after the club, pinning you to the wall, kissing you senseless. It's Seigaku's victory at last. It's his smile, and you pointing it out if only to tease him a little. It's the colorful leaves--yellow and red and orange--starting to fall.

**_It's trying_**

_October_—It's his birthday. It's days of studying for exams. It's the road home covered in fallen leaves. It's more excuses for you to sleepover at his house. It's you and him locked in a fervent kiss, hands roaming, touching every inch of his body you could reach. It's your moans and groans, it's his growls and pants. It's trying to keep silent. It's reaching the highest peek of pleasure, basking in contentment. It's his fingers entwining with yours, the feeling of his naked body next to you, and sleeping in his warm embrace. It's the school festival.

**_It's ardor_**

_November_—It's the early snow. It's walking home with him under one black umbrella after practice. It's holding hands when the street's empty. It's your sister's wink when you bring him home for a 'study session'. It's the spreading rumor of you and him. It's keeping your smile intact when you walk past people who talk about you. It's him finally snapping at people, ordering them to stop and that yes, the rumor is true. It's your smile getting wider as you close your distance with him and took his hands tenderly instead of embracing or kissing him—no matter how much you want to.

**_It's truth_**

_December_—It's snowball fights with Eiji and the rest of the club. It's people finally lying off his and your not-so-vague-anymore-relationship. It's your family accepting him with smiles. It's his family's shock and his mother's support. It's Christmas. It's trying to talk and convince his father and grandfather how much you love him. It's the snowflakes resting on your shoulder, and him casually brushing them off. It's opening his Christmas present for you. It's putting a ribbon on your neck and cheerfully announce "I am your Christmas present."

**_It's importance_**

_January_—It's going to the shrine with him. It's praying for a good new year. It's kissing him in the empty street to his house. It's his whole family finally welcoming you warmly. It's exams, exams, and exams. It's you and your camera snapping away at every simple, yet meaningful moment. It's Eiji promising you that he'll be your best friend forever. It's him telling you that he's going abroad. It's spending more time together with him. It's you finally letting a tear rolls down your cheek, burying your face in his naked chest and letting out a sob, "I don't want you to go." It's him apologizing, and you feeling silly for crying.

**_It's understanding_**

_February_—It's Valentine's Day. It's days of preparing for the graduation. It's stealing embraces and kisses in the empty clubroom. It's watching the snow starts to melt. It's the Cherry Blossom starts to bloom. It's him taking you to a lake--so very beautiful, so bright and so blue--holding your hand loosely and spent the rest of the time in silence. It's you pulling him for a gentle kiss. It's the sound of the tennis ball hitting the green court--you and him finally fulfilling the promised match said so long ago. It's your birthday. It's his turn to give you a card with neat handwriting on it, "My family expects you for dinner tonight. Happy Birthday, Shuusuke."

**_It's 'present'._**

_March_—It's graduation. It's saying goodbye to your friends. It's looking at the courts that have been your home for three years. It's him taking your hand to hold when Ryuuzaki-sensei snaps the camera to take the whole club's picture together. It's flicking away a stray Cherry Blossom petal from his unruly hair. It's his gentle, soft laugh that reverberates in your ear. It's your real smile. It's his gentle gaze on you. It's catching Eiji kissing Oishi behind a cherry blossom tree. It's embracing him like there's no tomorrow. It's you and him. It's contentment, happiness, affection, love, care, and everything else, you think, but none of the words can describe you and him at all.

_**It's life**_

-----finito-----

A/N: Is it weird? *scratches head.* I guess, ne? It turns out worse than I thought.. TT-TT

Review, please? Con-crits are loved, but flames are going straight to set the trash on fire...


End file.
